tivariafandomcom-20200214-history
Sumetar
Sumetar is the God of Evil. He is the head of the The Four Devils. He is Tivaria's second son. Sumetar is associated with cats. Sumetar is the opposite of Arion. He despises mortals and weakness. His aim is to conquer Tivaria and enslave the mortal races. His main goal is to overthrow his brother Arion from the Elysium and take his place as the God of Gods. Sumetar is a wicked God. His hair is long and unkempt. He is tall and thin, and has pale skin. Nonetheless, he is strong and skilled in combat. Age of Creation The only Gods who didn't join the creation were Sumetar, Osceon, Tisia and Creios. They found the idea of lending their divine power to lesser beings aberrant. Yet, when they saw what mortals were capable of, their craving for power increased. They decided to enslave mortals for their own purposes. Sumetar, seeded Evil in the world. The rest of the Four Devils and him tempted mortals into their cause, promising them inmense power if they sold their souls to them. While the Gods created Angels to help them with creation, the Four Devils created Demons. They hid them where the other Gods could not find them: well below of the surface of the world, even lower than the underworld. Demons are bestial creatures that only seek to please their masters. When the other Gods knew what their foul brothers had done, they declared war on them. The Gods did not only fight among themselves, but mortals were also involved in the fight. The fate of the world was decided on the Battle of Victory. Arion the Firstborn lead the mortals into the center of power of the Four Devils. The battle was fought for a full day, but Arion eventually reached Sumetar. They faced in single combat, and Arion defeated his brother. All the enemy front line fell, and the Gods emerged victorious. The Four Devils could not be killed, so the Gods decided to lock them up in the Rosoida, the deepest abyss of the underworld. Age of Heroes In spite of being badly injured and imprisoned in Rosoida, The Four Devils began recovering their power. They began expanding their influence over mortals again. By the end of the Age of Heroes, Life in Tivaria was seriosly endangered when Sumetar rised his army of Demons and began his conquest of Tivaria. However, an unlikely alliance of many mortal races was forged, and they managed to defeat the Four Devils in the Battle of the Alliance. Arion and the Gods imprisoned the Four Devils again, but they feared that the third time Sumetar tried to conquer Tivaria he would achieve his goal. Cult The cult of the Four Devils is widely forbidden. However, there are always secret cults and sects that worship them. Sumetar is the patron God of tyrants. The priests that worship Sumetar promise their disciples that once Sumetar returns to claim Tivaria, they will be granted great ammounts of power. The priests tell their followers Sumetar's will, and they entrust them quests to sow discord between mortals. Category:Gods